Birthday Wish
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Emily has an interesting request for her birthday and Hotch is more than happy to oblige her request. Birthday fic for hotchityhotchhotch!


Summary – Emily has an interesting request for her birthday and Hotch is more than happy to oblige her request. Birthday fic for hotchityhotchhotch!

This is for the lovely and talented hotchityhotchhotch/CriminalMusings/insert-multiple-Tumblr-accounts-here in celebration of her birthday. I've catered my Emily more towards her – bold, brash, creative, and naughty. Happy birthday, sweetheart!

**Warning – 18 and over **_**only**_**, please. Strong sexual content.**

His hands trembled. His knees weakened. His heart raced. His palms were sweating. Butterflies arose in the depths of his stomach.

"Hotch?"

"Emily, hi," he said in a surprised voice, as if he hadn't noticed her strutting up the catwalk. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Did I startle you?" she asked, concern lacing her tone.

"No," he said nonchalantly. "Did you need something?"

Emily bit her full, red bottom lip and glanced away from him. "I was just wondering…"

Hotch stopped listening as he stared at her mouth. Her beautiful, perfect mouth. He couldn't resist taking in the rest of her, either. She wore a simple black dress, one that he assumed she thought was appropriate for the job. She was wrong. At least in his standards.

It was cut to just above her knees, the V-neck swooping just enough to get a small glimmer of her fantastic breasts. It hugged her curves enough to send his imagination into overdrive. He licked his lips as he drank in her long legs that were encased it pantyhose down to her modest but maddening black heels. Eventually his eyes traveled back up, but he stayed focused on her hips, which were flawlessly wide and just begging for his hands to grip them as he pounded into her from behind. He barely stopped a groan as the front of his pants began to tent.

"Hotch!"

Knowing he'd been caught, he quickly looked up and met her amused eyes.

"I guess that answers _my_ question," she said with a low chuckle.

"I'm so sorry," he replied hurriedly. "What was your question?"

"I said that now I'm not longer on the team, I'd like to have sex with you."

Hotch's mouth dropped open and his eyes became saucers. "You… sex… with me?"

"Something like that."

"Why?" he asked, his eyebrows creasing.

She shrugged. "It's my birthday, I know Jack is out of town at a family reunion, and I just thought we'd have at it. No strings, no promises, just sex. I've always wondered what you'd be like in bed."

He cleared his throat. "But we work together."

Emily rolled her eyes, trying to conceal the fact that she was internally freaking out. "I'm doing all those interviews of rapist for another department, remember? They switched me out for the week. I'm free to sleep with anyone on this team that I want. Just tell me yes and get it over with."

"Yes," he replied automatically.

"Good." She smiled. "Meet me at my place in an hour. I'll be the one with nothing on."

With that, she strode from the room, focusing as hard as possible to not allow her shaky legs to cave completely. She'd done it. She'd finally done it. After years and years of wanting to have crazy, passionate sex with her boss, she was going to do it.

Hotch sat in his chair, completely dumbfounded. He raked his hands through his hair, begging his brain to catch up with what had just conspired. He'd agreed to sleep with Emily. He had told her that they would be having sex. On her birthday. For no apparent reason. After years and years of wanting to have crazy, passionate sex with his subordinate, he was going to do it.

He scrambled out of his chair and practically ran to his car, knowing he needed a shower before the events that were sure to be taking place later. He restrained himself from whacking off in the shower, knowing that it would probably be short lived, but he had confidence that her sexy body and bright smile would be able to bring him back to life within an hour or two. He suddenly realized he'd been in the shower, scrubbing every surface of his body six times over, for almost half an hour, leaving him only a few minutes to get dressed before heading to Emily's apartment.

Emily, on the other hand, was already showered and made up. She'd chosen to go light on the makeup, remembering that Hotch had told her once he preferred the 'natural look'. Well, that's what he was getting. She pranced around her apartment as naked as the day she was born. She was just putting the finishing touches on a small cake when she heard a knock at her front door. She fluffed her curled hair a few times as she walked to the door, nerves beginning to overpower her confidence.

Hotch thought he'd died once she finally opened the door. She stood before him, naked. His wildest dreams couldn't compare to the beauty of her form. Her skin was almost glowing, her hair and makeup the way he had always pictured it in his fantasies. And the heels. Oh, the five inch black-fuck-me-heels. He swallowed hard and entered her apartment, allowing her to close the door behind him before he produced a dozen red roses he'd been holding behind his back.

She smiled radiantly. "Thank you," she said sincerely, bringing the bouquet to her nose and inhaling the floral scent she loved so much. "They're my favorite."

"I know," he said with a slight smile. "You look…"

"Naked?" she suggested.

"Beautiful," he corrected.

Emily blushed and glanced up into his eyes, her breath catching in her throat as she watched him look her up and down.

"You look nice," she commented, liking the fact that he was in a dark grey shirt and jeans rather than a suit. "I love the jeans."

He smiled. "Thank you. Oh, I have something else for you."

Emily was about to ask what, but she was stopped short when he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. For one second, she thought he was proposing, but she shook that idea out of her head immediately. He handed her the box and watched with a close eye as she opened it.

"Oh, Hotch," she whispered. "They're beautiful."

"You said once that your grandmother had a pair of real pearl earrings that you lost just before graduating college."

Emily met Hotch's eyes, and he felt horrible as he saw tears swimming within hers. Next thing he knew, her lips were on his, her arms about his neck and her lithe body pressed against him. Acting on instinct, he engulfed her frame with his long arms, hugging her tightly against his torso and kissing her back with force he didn't realize he had. His tongue plunged between her plump lips in search of something deeper, and she reciprocated in kind.

In a move that surprised them both, Hotch reached down and cupped her delicious ass cheeks in his large hands, squeezing them and pressing her impossibly closer. She ran her heel up his leg, smiling into the kiss as he groaned. He slammed her into the wall, not even bothering to apologize before removing one hand from her rear and covering her pert breast with it. She broke the kiss and moaned as he rubbed the pad of his thumb across her hardening nipple. He met her eyes and brought his thumb to his lips, licking it in what seemed like slow motion before bringing it back to her nipple and rubbing the wetness around in circles.

"Anytime," she breathed. "You can stop toying with me anytime, Hotchner."

"Stop complaining," he mumbled, rolling her nipple and gripping her bottom as he grinded his hips into hers, allowing her to feel just what her body was doing to him.

"It's my birthday," she reminded him.

"What do you want then?" he asked, ducking his head and kissing her neck.

"You."

Without another word, he released her and stripped off his shirt, no longer feeling self-conscience about the many scars littering his chest and stomach. After kicking off his shoes and socks, he offered his hand to Emily, ever the gentleman. She took it with a smile and allowed him to guide her down the small hallway to her bedroom. He removed his own pants, his briefs going along with them as they hit the floor.

"Wow," she said, finally taking him in from head to toe. "You are… sexy."

In a very un-Hotch-like move, his cheeks began to turn a light pink. Amused, Emily stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, unable to help breaking the heated mood for a sweeter path. He reached out and grasped her hips, his grip a little lighter than before as he pulled her close. They both took a large breath as the feel of skin-on-skin lit the passion anew. He found her lips with his own as he turned them, gently lifting her and placing her on the bed.

"No teasing," she chided as his hands began to rub up and down her upper thighs, his fingers coming dangerously close to where she wanted him the most.

"Give me just a second."

Without warning, Hotch delved his fingertips into her soaked folds, groaning as she cried out in pleasure. He teased her dripping core, wanting nothing more than to plunge his fingers deep inside her, but he wanted to be the only thing to penetrate her. Playing within her juices, he gathered some and slid his fingers up to her engorged clit, clenching his jaw as she moaned and raised her hips off the bed, wanting more.

"Hotch," she panted, "stop."

He obeyed her instantly, but didn't deny himself the joys of tasting her sweet nectar. She watched with rapt attention as he cleaned off his fingers, his lips wrapping around them and closing his eyes in order to properly take it in. Emily was so turned on by it that she grabbed his neck and pulled him down, wasting no time in deepening the kiss, whimpering as she tasted herself mixed in with his unique flavor. Hotch put his arms around her waist and scooted her to the edge of the bed, his painfully erect cock not allowing him to wait any longer. He used a hand to reach down and grasp himself, taking another few seconds to rub the tip of himself through her slick folds.

"Please," Emily begged. "Please, Aaron…"

The use of his first name got him. He slid into her, fast and hard, just the way she wanted. He hit bottom and didn't even give her tight walls a moment to adjust before pulling back and doing it again, hitting her cervix over and over. His hand went between them, blindly searching for her clit. She let out a loud cry as he found it, his fingers slipping in her juices, making it hard for him to keep a steady rhythm.

Emily whimpered in protest as he stepped back, exiting her exquisite heat, but gasped in anticipation when he hauled her off the bed and forcibly turned her around. One of Hotch's hands found her hip, the other between her shoulder blades, and he pressed her down, causing her to bend over the bed. He ran his hand down her spine, enjoying the softness of her skin. He finally made it to her rounded backside, giving it a good squeeze before once again lining himself up at her drenched pussy.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned as his length hit even more deeply inside her than she thought physically possible.

"You're so tight," he said breathlessly, having to pause within her in order to control himself.

"Feels so good," she added.

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. With one hand firmly holding her hip, he slinked his arm around her waist, his fingers sliding back between her moist nether-lips, easily finding her slippery clit. She rocked against him, silently pleading for more. He gave her just that, starting a slow pace of push and pull. It was only a moment later that he picked up the pace, the feel of her pussy wrapped around him too much for him to keep a slow tempo.

"Oh, Aaron," she gasped as he rubbed her nub in quick circles, keeping time with his fast, deep thrusts. "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron…"

"Come on, Emily," he panted. "I'm not going to last long."

"Harder," she managed between moans. "Stop rubbing … oh, God… and just… fuck… fuck me. Hard."

"Pill?" he asked suddenly, knowing he had only a few minutes left.

"Pill," she confirmed.

With that out of the way, Hotch clutched her hips and slammed into her as fast as he possibly could. A strangled sound left her throat and her walls tightened to an extreme around him. He kept pounding into her, the sound of his balls slapping against her ringing out into the room. His breath caught in his throat when Emily's juices around his cock increased tenfold.

"Emily," he warned.

"Oh, fuck, Aaron! Now, now!"

In a blur of motion, he slammed her against him almost painfully, but the scream leaving Emily kept him from apologizing. With one last, deep push into her, he called her name with his release, hot spurts of cum coating her quivering core. He felt her lose it at the same moment, the feel of him filling her throwing her clear over the edge to pure bliss. He continued to move inside her, deep and slow, relishing in the feel of her pussy still clenching around his slackening member.

Hotch bent over her, placing a sweet kiss on the back of her neck and running his hands up and down her sides. Emily rose up higher, one arm taking on all her weight, and the other reaching back to stroke the top of his head. Without needing to say a thing, they slowly pulled away from each other and crawled onto the bed, Emily pulling back the covers and removing her heels as Hotch rearranged the pillows. They situated themselves beneath the blankets and Hotch instantly pulled Emily to him, wanting her as close as possible.

"Five years we've been doing this," she sighed as he tucked her against his chest.

"And it just gets better every year," he added.

"Is it weird that we replay our first night together once a year?" she asked. "And that I keep my apartment strictly so we can role-play?"

Hotch shook his head. "Not even a little. As long as we still enjoy it, that's all that matters. And we can afford to keep your apartment. Since we bought a house two years ago, it's been a good way for us to keep things interesting."

She nodded her agreement, feeling her eyes get heavier and heavier. "I love you," she whispered sleepily.

"I love you, too, Emily," he replied into her hair. "One last thing…"

"Hmm?" She felt the effects of the last few hours draining any and all energy she had.

She smiled as she felt him pick up her hand, but her eyebrows creased as she felt him sliding something onto her ring finger. "Marry me?"

Emily shot up, making Hotch howl in protest as she used his stomach for leverage. "What?"

Hotch laughed and brushed an errant strand of dark hair from her face.

"I love you. And Jack loves you. I want you every day for the rest of our lives. Marry me."

Emily found herself replying before she could even think. "Yes," she said. "Yes, yes, yes!"

She giggled when he grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him and hugging her tightly. She kissed him hard and passionately, opening one eye to take in the beautiful ring that now sat upon her finger. It was gold with a princess cut diamond and two smaller stones on either side – a topaz and an opal. It was perfect.

"This is the best day ever," she said, rising up on her elbows to look him in the eyes.

"Happy birthday, Emily."

_A/N – Happy Birthday hotchityhotchhotch! I hope everyone enjoyed this and please remember to take just a moment to review!_


End file.
